Scarlet Pools of Love
by December-Chylde
Summary: After a strange dream, sixteen-year-old Chelsea finds her life turned upside-down by a confrontation with vampires and a shocking revelation.
1. Chapter 1

**Yippee! An all-new story! I wrote this because of a weird dream I had. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Scarlet Pools of Love**

**Chapter 1: One Fucked Up Dream Come True**

_The sight of the long dark corridor was terrifying. Lightning flashed outside the windows, casting out the darkness for an instant. It was during one flash that she caught sight of a tall dark figure standing at the other end of the corridor. A few seconds later, another flash lightning showed that the figure had closed half the distance between them. She tried to run, but was frozen to the spot. Her breath quickened as she tried to overcome her paralysis. Another flash of lightning revealed that the strange figure had disappeared. She breathed a sigh of relief for this knowledge. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her from behind. She could feel a steady breath on her neck. His lips met her neck as he gently kissed her. Pain suddenly erupted from the spot where he had kissed her. She could feel the warm blood dribbling from the wound. And then…_

_**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**_

Chelsea slammed her hand onto the off button. Sitting up in bed, she roughly rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The short sixteen-year-old dragged herself from the warm covers and walked over to her closet to figure out what to wear. Pulling out a deep red polo and a pair of dark blue jeans, she started to change into the cloths. All the while, her thoughts remained on the dream she had.

'Well, I guess I know not to eat garlic before bed anymore,' she thought bitterly to herself, recalling the nasty pizza she had eaten the night before. 'Honestly, who the hell puts _that_ much garlic powder on anything?'

She went to the bathroom to perform her morning 'rituals'. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she frowned and grabbed her brush. After she managed to tame her long, wild, dark brown hair into a smooth, straight style, she walked upstairs to the kitchen. She grabbed a bowl, a spoon, her treasured Reese's puffs, and some milk. After the much deserved meal, she walked back downstairs to her room. Looking at the clock, she noticed that she only had a few minutes before the bus arrived. She slipped on her black and white Converse shoes, grabbed her black hoodie and purple backpack, and headed upstairs to wait for the bus. Soon, the bus stopped in front of her house. Stepping onto the bus, she immediately headed for the back seat, or as she liked to call it, her throne. She made herself comfortable in her reserved seat and stared out the window.

'Great, it's another cloudy day. I wonder if it's going to rain today too,' she recalled that the last three days had been rainy. Chelsea usually loved the rain, but four days would be too much.

The bus abruptly stopped at another house. A tall boy with black hair stepped onto the bus. Today, Will was wearing a pair of black jeans, a brown jacket, and a camouflage t-shirt. He sat down in the seat across the walkway from hers.

"Oh man, I'm so glad that it's finally Friday! Now, if only I didn't have to work all weekend long in that hell-hole they call a restaurant," Will said to her.

"Oh, by the way, thanks a lot for poisoning me last night. Geez, did you put every speck of garlic powder you had on that one pizza?" she asked him sarcastically.

"That was your pizza? I thought it was some other customer's pizza," he said nonchalantly.

"Why would you even put that much garlic powder on a pizza?" she asked.

"Since my mom won't let me quit, I've been trying to get myself fired," he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, thanks to you, I had the most fucked up dream last night," she replied bitterly.

"Did it involve hot naked chicks diving into pools of nacho cheese? Because if it didn't then I don't want to hear about it," he told her. With that said, the rest of the trip to school went by without much conversation.

The morning passed by uneventfully. Chelsea slept through chemistry class, like she did everyday. The history teacher wouldn't shut up; otherwise she would probably sleep through that class too. Algebra was a nightmare, as usual. The only class that she actively participated in was English. Whoever said that high school was the most exciting years of your life was seriously on crack.

Lunch time came and she went through the lunch line. After the lunch ladies had piled her tray full of things that weren't completely considered edible, she sat by Will at their usual table. Will was currently shoveling the not-completely-edible goodies into his mouth.

"So, do you want to do something after school?" she asked Will.

"We can't. Remember, we have to help decorate for that stupid Halloween dance," Will replied between bites.

"We're not even going to the dance. So, how the hell did we get suckered into helping to decorate for it?" she asked.

"Rick threatened us within an inch of our lives," he told her. They had no idea how a guy like Rick ended up being their class president. The guy was seriously scary.

The classes after lunch were just as boring as the morning ones. Chelsea ended up sleeping through half of them. One was a study hall, so it was alright to sleep in that class. The other was Spanish, but she believed that she could lead a normal life without paying attention in Spanish class. The last two were drama and art. She actually tried to stay awake during these classes.

At three o'clock, the bell rang and the most of the students were free to do whatever they wanted to. Unfortunately, Chelsea and Will weren't among the lucky ones. They made their way to the gym, where they would endure about three to four hours of pure hell.

After several hours of the duo slaving away and getting yelled at, the gym was finally finished for the dance. They were relieved to finally get to go home. The sun had gone down an hour before. As they walked home, they joked about the idiots who they were forced to work with.

"I still can't believe Owen dropped the hammer right on Mindy's foot! Too bad, she was wearing sandals," Will joked about the school's notorious clown and bitch.

"I know! What about Jason falling off that ladder and landing right on top of Whitney. Now that was freakin' hilarious," She talked about the school's hottest boy and girl.

"Well, see you later," Will said to her as he went into his house. Chelsea still had several more blocks to walk before she got home. When she was only three blocks from her house, rain started pouring from the dark sky.

"Aww man! It couldn't wait until I'm inside!" she shouted at the sky. Chelsea made a mad dash down the street. She finally reached the front door, but found it locked. After banging on the door for several minutes, she remembered that her parents were at a party. "Damn! The _one_ night they decide to go out and leave me alone!" She knew they always left the back door open. So she went around the house and the backyard fence and into the alley. There was a gate into the backyard there.

Just as she was about to open the gate, someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream, defend herself, and bolt out of his grip, but she was paralyzed to that position. Her frantic thoughts were interrupted by the feel of his lips on her neck and then the pain of two canines inserting themselves into her flesh. As she felt blood leaking from the wound, she remembered her dream from last night. Tears fell from her eyes as she wondered if she was going to get out of this alive.

**This is my first time writing a vampire story on fanfic. So, please review and tell me if it's any good or not. I really hope you all enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! The new chapter is up! I'd like to thank Stinger5 and Peckish Pixie for their encouraging reviews.**

**Scarlet Pools of Love**

**Chapter Two: The Lesser of Two Evils**

More blood spilled from her wound as the mysterious man withdrew his fangs from her neck. He slowly turned the still frozen Chelsea around to face him. She was shocked to see that he was unearthly hansom. He had flawless ivory skin and his wet blonde hair cascaded past his shoulders. What drew her attention were his hypnotizing, sapphire blue eyes. He slowly brought his arm up and bit in to it. Then he removed his fangs and held out his wound to her.

"Drink of me," he said to her.

Finally getting her bearings, she ran like hell. She knew she couldn't just run inside her house, where she was defenseless. She took off towards Will's house, where she knew there were about a dozen guns.

The man suddenly appeared in front of her. He grabbed her and pushed her against a tall wooden fence. Bringing his wound to his mouth, he sucked his own blood for a few seconds. He then leaned in towards her as if to kiss her. Bringing his lips fully on hers, he used his tongue to push the blood from his mouth into hers and made her swallow it. His lips lingered for a few moments, until something abruptly threw him off of his victim.

Chelsea stood there shocked for a moment. The mysterious man who had been kissing her was now lying in a puddle ten feet away. In front of her was a new stranger. He had shaggy black hair that curled, smooth ivory skin, and bright green eyes.

"Come with me if you want to live," he said, holding out his hand to her.

'Alright, I'm going to ignore the fact that he stole that line from _The Terminator. _So, which evil am I going to go with? Well, this one saved me. I guess I better go with the lesser of two evils.' Her gaze shifted from this stranger to other for a few seconds. "Okay," she finally replied.

"Whatever you do, don't let go!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her. She was surprised to find that a large group of bats had formed around their feet and were now carrying them through the air.

"Holy shit! How the hell are you doing that?" she screamed. This was by far the weirdest night in her life.

"Meh, you get use to it," was his simple reply. A few seconds later, they landed in Chelsea's backyard. The bats seemed to disappear and he let go of her.

"Okay, what the hell just happened? Who was that guy? And who are you?" she immediately questioned.

"Well, that dude just had you cornered and I came to save you. His name was Astrophel. I'm Alden," he explained. Looking at her, he noticed the wound on her neck. "You've been bitten. You didn't drink his blood, did you?" he questioned.

Chelsea's blue eyes widened as she remembered what happened earlier. "EWW! Gross! That freak spit blood into my mouth when he kissed me!" she exclaimed. She proceeded to spit and try to cleanse her tongue of the awful germs she had attained.

"Then I'm going to have to kill you," he stated. His fingernails elongated as he approached her menacingly.

"What!? But you just saved me! Why would you kill someone that you just saved!?" she screamed. 'Great, so going with the lesser of the two evils wasn't the best idea. Good bye cruel world!'

"Humans can't drink vampire blood. If they do, they turn into bloodthirsty monsters that are no longer human," he explained, continuing to approach her. His claws were now raised and pointed at her throat. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stood there waiting for her eminent doom. Alden suddenly stopped and looked at her questioningly. "Why aren't you trying to defend yourself? You should have transformed by now."

"I don't know! You're the expert here, not me!" she yelled. 'If he's going to kill me, why doesn't he just get it over with?'

"Only those that were born with vampire blood are immune to its effects. You aren't a vampire, are you?" he questioned her.

"No! I can go out in the sun, eat garlic, and touch holy water and crosses! I probably wouldn't survive getting a stake through the heart, but that could kill anybody!" she exclaimed.

"Hahaha! Are you kidding me? Those stories are off the wall. For your information, sunlight doesn't kill vampires. Our skin is just really sensitive to it. So, all it does is burn really badly. It's not the actual garlic that repels us, it's just the smell. With our enhanced senses, anything that smells bad smells ten times worse to us. The whole crosses and holy water deal is just a story. And like you said, a stake through the heart could kill anyone," he explained to her.

"Yeah, well I'm still not a vampire!" was her genius reply.

"Let's just chill for moment, alright? So, we know you're not a vampire. Maybe you're descended from vampires," he stated.

"Both my parents are normal humans," she answered.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that one of your ancestors wasn't a vampire," he replied. "Can we please finish this conversation inside? We're both soaking wet."

"You're not going to try to kill me, are you?" she questioned.

"Why should I? You haven't become a bloodthirsty monster," he told her.

"What about that Astrophel guy? Will her try to come back and finish me off?" she asked.

"Nah, he's not the kind to stick around when he knows that he can't win the fight," he answered. With that she led him through the back door and into the kitchen.

"Wait here. I'll bring you some dry clothes and a towel," she said before going upstairs to her parents' room. It didn't take her long to find a towel, some pajama pants, and a t-shirt of her dad's. As she entered the kitchen, she stared in horror at Alden. He was standing near the refrigerator, chugging a glass full of red liquid. She let out a strangled yelp and fainted.

"What!? It's just tomato juice!" he said to the now unconscious Chelsea. 'Yep, there's no way that she could be a bloodthirsty monster.' He thought this to himself as he sat down the empty glass. Picking her up, he decided that he better find her bedroom and let her sleep there. She was going to need all the rest that she could get at the moment, because Alden was going to get to the bottom of this and find out the truth behind this girl.

**So, what did you think of this chapter? Yes? No? Maybe? Anyway, I really enjoy reading your reviews and finding out what you think of this story. So, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Woopee

**Woopee! Another chapter up! I'd like to thank xBlackSoul for reviewing. Getting reviews makes me feel loved. So, spread the love and review!**

**Scarlet Pools of Love**

**Chapter 3: A Rude Awakening**

"Aw, piss," Alden said to himself. After finally finding her bedroom in the basement, Alden gently put her on the bed and remembered that her clothes were still soaking wet from the rain. It probably wasn't the best idea to leave her like that. So, he went over to her closet. "Holy crap!" he almost yelled. Opening it, he was surprised to find how messy it was. Junk was stacked over more junk on the floor. Empty hangers and clothes were randomly strewn on the rack. There were several shelves along the right wall that held more shoes than he could count. He didn't even want to know what all the crap on the very top shelf was.

After sifting through the jumble of clothes, he finally found a grey long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black pajama pants with a pink rose on the left hip. He shut the closet door and took the clothes over to the bed. Looking down at Chelsea, he realized that she probably wouldn't like the idea of him looking at her naked body. 'Well, I don't have to take her undergarments off. I can just replace her wet outer clothes with dry ones and she should be fine.' So, that's just what he did. He tried not to let his eyes linger on her exposed form. Although, he had to admit that it was a challenge. After finally getting her dressed in dry clothes and placing a warm blanket over her, he took a seat at her desk and waited for her to wake up.

Sometime around midnight, something very strange started to happen to Chelsea. She suddenly became very restless in her sleep. Soft whimpers filled the air as some sort of internal battle waged inside of her body. Alden watched in amazement as her skin grew slightly paler and her short dull fingernails became long and shiny. As she let out a scream, he saw that her canines had become sharper and more prominent. Soon, she settled down and went back to her peaceful slumber.

'Hmm, so that's what it looks like when a person of vampire descent has their powers awakened,' Alden pondered to himself. It was a rare sight to behold, since vampires were forbidden to procreate with humans. Even on the rare occasions that it did happen, it was difficult to find the offspring of such a union. They blended in too well with regular humans.

At about five o'clock Chelsea started to stir. She sat up and looked around. Upon seeing a staring Alden, she let out a yelp and pulled the blanket up to cover her. "Why were you staring at me, while I was asleep!? Did you change my clothes!?" she exclaimed after noticing her different attire.

"Well, there isn't really anything else to do. And, yes I changed your clothes, because you were soaking wet and would've gotten sick or something! If it's any comfort to you, I didn't remove your undies or anything, just your outer clothes!" he said to her. "What!? Do I look like a pervert to you!?" he added after noticing the unbelieving look on her face. Her face didn't change after this exclamation. "You know, your silence isn't very comforting."

"Anyway, what are we going to do?" she asked wanting to get away from the whole pervert discussion.

"Well, I'm going to stick around to investigate what all this is about and make sure you don't get yourself in trouble," he stated matter-of-factly.

"What for? That creep is gone," she said.

"Last night your powers were awakened because of Astrophel's blood. You're now an active vampire. Which means you'll have to consume blood on a regular basis. You'll also have to keep it a secret so the entire world doesn't discover our existence," he explained.

"Wait! Does that mean I won't be able to go to school anymore?" she asked.

"No, you weren't born a full-blood vampire. So, sunlight shouldn't really affect you very much. Although, I wouldn't go sun tanning, if I were you. Since you're probably going to burn more easily," he said.

"Oh, okay. What are we going to do about you?" she wondered.

"I'll stay here," he stated.

"But you can't just stay here while I go to school. My parents could find you," she said.

"Are there parts of the house that your parents never go?" he asked.

"Just my room," she answered.

"Then it's decided. I'll stay here in your room. At least, when your parents are home," he said.

"Alright," she agreed defeated. She knew that she wouldn't win if she argued. Suddenly, her stomach growled. "Um, I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?" she asked.

"I'll just have whatever you're having," he answered.

She then went upstairs and prepared two large bowls of Reeses Puffs. They sat on her bed as they ate contentedly.

"So, if I'm part vampire, then why didn't I have any powers before that guy bit me?" she asked him between bites.

"Full-blood vampires are born with their powers already present. Half-bloods, however, need to have their blood activated by being bitten by a full-blood and drinking their blood," he explained. "Until that happens, there is no difference between them and normal humans. Since half-bloods are so rare and hard to find, I'm led to believe that Astrophel was seeking you out for some special reason. I need to find out what that reason is."

"How long do you think it'll take to find out?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't know. It all depends on how deep this goes," he said mysteriously.

_Elsewhere…_

"You may enter," a stern feminine voice called out from the pitch black room.

As he entered the chamber, Astrophel bowed to show his respect to the elder. "Your Highness, I have just returned from my mission," he informed her.

"Did you succeed?" the mysterious voice asked.

"Your Highness, I offer you my sincerest apologies. I was able to awaken the Sun-child's blood, but I failed in my ability to bring her here. I accept whatever punishment you have in store for me, Your Highness," he answered.

"What kept you from bringing her?" the voice questioned.

"The rogue-hunter, Alden, drove me away. I would've engaged him in battle, but I feared that harm may have come to the Sun-child if I did," he informed her.

"Well then, now that we know who and where she is, bringing her here is just a simple task. Although Alden complicates things, we'll just have to be more prepared next time," she stated.

"Your Highness, I swear to you that I will not rest until I have accomplished my mission. I will bring the Sun-child to you, even if it costs me my life."

**Well, there you are. Another chapter is done. Don't get worried if I don't update again this week. Prom is on Saturday and I've got a lot to do to prepare for it. Please, R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yippee! I finally updated! I'd just like to apologize for the long wait. I know that you guys don't care about excuses, but I've been really busy.**

**Scarlet Pools of Love**

**Chapter 4: Caught!**

All too soon, Monday morning came. Hiding Alden from her parents wasn't as hard as Chelsea first thought it would be. Her parents were usually working upstairs. So, Alden just had to lay low in her room.

"Okay, I'm going to school. So, you have to stay here for about eight hours," she explained to him.

"Wait, are your parents _always_ home? Don't they have jobs or something?" Alden asked, confused. With the exception of the first night, it seemed that her parents never left the house.

"They're exterminators. They only leave the house when they get called out on a job," explained Chelsea.

"Dude, that's messed up! That means I'll never get to leave this room!" he exclaimed in a tone of outrage.

Looking at the digital clock on her nightstand, Chelsea noticed the time. "Aw, shit! I gotta go! Don't worry. I've left you some food and entertainment you might enjoy," she said, gesturing to a box of Reeses puffs, a small carton of milk, and a large hardcover book. She then ran upstairs to catch the bus.

Stepping on the bus, she headed to her usual seat to wait for Will to be picked up. A while later, the bus stopped and Will got on. He sat down in his usual seat and turned his head to speak to her. As soon as he saw her, his eyes went wide.

"Whoa! You're pale! I mean, you've always been pretty pale, but today you're _really_ pale. What's up?" asked Will.

'Crap! I haven't made up an excuse for the skin yet!' Chelsea internally berated herself for not thinking up a reasonable excuse for her skin. "Um... I'm... going... goth?" she lamely said.

"What the hell for?" Will asked incredulously.

"Uhh... to make a... statement?" she added.

Will skeptically eyed her regular blue jeans and gray t-shirt. "Riiiight. Well, whatever floats your boat," he finally said.

After seeing Will's reaction to her "new look", she really wasn't looking forward to trying to convince everyone else. Luckily though, Chelsea and Will were the type of people who never really associated with most of their fellow students. So, most people didn't bother to ask her about it. As the morning wore on though, Chelsea noticed that while the girls, as usual, weren't paying any attention to her, the boys, however, kept staring at her with unusual looks on their faces. To say that she was starting to feel uneasy would be an understatement.

After class, she approached Will. "Hey, did you notice anything weird about the guys in class?" she asked.

"Yeah, they were giving you the 'I'd so bang that' look," he simply said.

"What!?" she exclaimed in horror.

"Well, it was either that or the 'I'd definitely eat that' look. Usually, that look is used for food, though," he explained further.

"Why the hell are they looking at me like that now? They wouldn't even acknowledge my existence last week!"

"Beats the hell out of me." Will said, with a shrug.

Meanwhile, Alden was starting to get a little stir crazy. He was a little worried about Chelsea. Although it was highly unlikely that Astrophel would come back for her during the day time, it was still a possibility. Trying to take his mind off of his worries, he picked up the book that Chelsea had left for him. Examining the front cover for a moment, he said, "_Twilight_, huh? She said that I'd enjoy this book. I wonder why?". Turning to the first page, he started reading.

Back at school, Chelsea was heading to lunch. Just as she was about to walk through the cafeteria doors, Mike, a quiet boy in her Spanish class, blocked her way.

"Would you like to eat with me, Chelsea?" Mike asked sheepishly.

"Um, I'm kind of eating with Will," she replied.

"Oh, some other time, then?" he offered.

"Suuuure," was all she said, as she passed him.

She quickly got her tray of food and headed toward her usual table. By the time she arrived, Will was already scarfing down his food. Several minutes after she started eating, a jock named Jason walked over to their table.

"Hey, Chelsea! Wouldn't you rather eat with me at my table?" he asked her smoothly.

"No thanks. I'm quite comfortable right here," she said.

"Whatever, next time then," he said, before returning to his table.

"Holy shit! I knew that some popular guys were into goth chicks, but who'd have ever thought that Jason secretly wanted you," Will said.

"Okay, I'm going to ignore the fact that you got that info from watching _Juno_. Anyway, this is the second time today that something like that has happened. What am I going to do?" Chelsea wondered.

"Wait, second?" a confused Will asked.

"Yeah, Mike wanted me to eat lunch with him earlier," she explained.

"Whoa, Mike can talk!? I've never heard him say a single word!" he exclaimed in amazement.

"Whatever. So, what are you doing after school?" she asked.

"I've got to work in hell again," he said.

Their conversation was interrupted by the bell. They quickly rushed to their fifth period classes. The rest of the day flew by rather smoothly. Luckily, no other guys tried to flirt with her. Before she knew it, Chelsea was on the bus going home.

As she got off the bus, she noticed that her parents' van wasn't in the driveway. 'Awesome, that means Alden got a chance to get out of my room,' the pleasing thought ran through her head. Opening the door, she called out, "Alden, I'm home!". Surprisingly, she didn't get an answer. She rushed down to her room to see if he was down there. Upon entering, she found him sitting on her bed and reading _Twilight_.

"Oh, you're home," he simply said, putting the book down.

"Have you been down here all day?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah, I've been reading this book you left for me. You were right. It is pretty good," said Alden.

"You know my parents are gone, right?" she asked.

"Really? Awesome!" he exclaimed.

"Anyway, I'm going to go upstairs to get a snack. I'll be right back," she said, before going up to the kitchen. As she was looking through the fridge, she heard the front door open and slam shut.

Meanwhile, Will had come over to Chelsea's house, because he had some exciting news to tell her. Seeing as how he knew Chelsea so well, he never bothered to knock before entering her house. He immediately ran downstairs to her room.

Still sitting on Chelsea's bed, Alden heard the front door slam shut and foreign feet running down the stairs towards the bedroom. Alden quickly hid in Chelsea's closet in order to hide from the human intruder.

As soon as Will came into the bedroom, he yelled out, "Guess what, Chelsea! I just got fired! Apparently, I put onions on a customer's pizza, who happened to be allergic to them. Isn't that awesome!" Looking around, he noticed that Chelsea wasn't in the room. 'Hm, since she's not here, I think I'll take back that sweater she borrowed from me two weeks ago.' Opening the closet door, he was greeted by the sight of a man hiding in Chelsea's closet. Will quickly slammed the door shut. Ignoring the painful sounds coming from within the closet, he exclaimed, "Holy shit! Why is there a guy in Chelsea's closet!?"

Alden was not happy about what just happened. His brilliant hiding spot had just been discovered. Immediately after this the door had been slammed right into his nose. To top it all off, several things fell on him from the top shelf, including books, shoes, a tennis racket, and a bowling ball. "Fuck, ow! Who the hell puts a bowling ball on the top shelf!" he screamed in pain.

Upon hearing the commotion, Chelsea ran downstairs to find out what happened. The phrase 'oh shit' kept going through her mind at a hundred miles per hour. She met Will outside of her room.

"Chelsea! What the hell is going on here!?" Will demanded.

'Uh oh, I guess it's time to fess up,' Chelsea realized.

**Mwuhahahaha! Cliff hanger! Once again, I'm very very sorry that I haven't updated in a while. To compensate for it, I made this chapter a little longer. Anyway, I love it when y'all review. So, spread the love and review!**


End file.
